Talk:Grim Reaper
"Magazine Size" The page says: "It is able to fire up to four incendiary rounds" but the chart on the right says it holds only one rocket. Can someone correct that? : This is Call Of Duty WIKI ! M202 holds one rocket. Because it holds four rockets only in real life ! And real life isnt allowed here ! ::Actually, it's now confirmed to hold 4 rockets. Also, please sign your posts with ~~~~. Hk37 Need help? Contact me here! 01:10, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::shitiest weapon ever After effect damage? Since this is an "Incendiary Weapon" does that mean that this weapon will feature after effect damage? Say like you hit an enemy with splash damage but the flames are what kills him overtime? Kinda like the Flamethrower or the Molotov from World at War? Draco122 12:11, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Since it's essentially a flamethrower on steroids, I'd say yes. 01:40, October 18, 2010 (UTC) "Only 4 rockets" In WingsofRedemption's video he fired at least 12 rockets, reloading two or three times. He got it from care packages too. Brainwasher5 03:09, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Time Limit My friend was working on getting the 10 share packages for Hardline and had me pick this up, i thought it only had 4 rockets then it was gone, till i hit X and saw the reload. We were in jungle and my team was taking most of the close range damage while i held back and destroyed the other team with this. However when i got to 1 rocket left i was upset that as i was waiting to fire and, out came my AUG. TL;DR: got it 1 rocket left (after long time), it dissapeared. I beleive there is a time limit on this gun, it may be in the 5 minute range. Im sure this could be confirmed in combat training fairly easily. TF2 reference/tribute I probably over thinking this, but not only is there a microgun in black ops, but there is also a 4-shot rocket launcher. Both of which have been in the team fortress series for a while. Anyone else think treyarch decided to make a tribute to TF? Wii+PC 20:55, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Then there's also the real M202 FLASH "Grim Reaper" rocket launcher and the CZ57 man-portable minigun, both of which were very real and designed in the cold war era. YuriKaslov 17:50, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::CZ57 is a fictional weapon from the Fallout series, nobody's ever seriously attempted to build a man-portable gatling. Apparently it was studied with the XM214 Microgun, but never went anywhere. The only man-portable miniguns are movie M134s firing blanks and with their clutches altered to drop the rate of fire enormously, and none of those would be practical weapon systems. Either way, it's more likely due to the series' love of Schwarzenegger movies, since Arnie used an M134 in Terminator 2 and an M202 in Commando. Evil Tim 09:55, February 7, 2011 (UTC) so fucking noobish there should be a limit on how many people you can kill with it Question For You Guys Hey Quick question. Are there any different variants of the M202 rather than the FLASH in real life? Thanks White808 02:29, January 1, 2011 (UTC) * No. The only variants are the basic M202 and the incremental M202A1 upgrade; both use FLASH as a description of what they are (it's FLame Assault SHoulder). You might list the Vietnam-era XM191 (the design that led to the M202) which was capable of firing LAW rockets and used napalm rather than thickened pyrophoric agent. Evil Tim 09:50, February 7, 2011 (UTC)